


i can see you from five hundred meters away

by shapuccinno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, modified canon, one hundred percent perfect girl au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/shapuccinno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lima skenario berbeda tentang suga yang menemukan seorang gadis dengan tingkat kesempurnaan seratus (ah, dan delapan puluh) persen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can see you from five hundred meters away

**Author's Note:**

> terinspirasi dari 100% perfect girl, sebuah karya cerita pendek dari murakami haruki. dan sedikit juga dari lagu miss right punya bts. oh untuk format ceritanya sendiri mengadopsi dari format fanfic 'multiple choices' dari belgium, fandom bangtan boys.
> 
> haikyuu (c) haruichi furudate, no copyright infringement intended and no profit gained.

**a)** Kiyoko adalah gadis yang seratus persen sempurna bagi Suga. Suga menyadarinya, namun Kiyoko tidak. Saat itu di balik jendela kelopak-kelopak merah muda membentuk hujan ringan, Kepala Sekolah memberikan pidato yang membosankan di podium, dan mereka berdua berdiri dalam barisan yang sama di bawah atap yang sama. Pandangan Suga menyelinap melalui celah-celah kepala yang berderet-deret untuk bisa sampai pada sosok gadis berkacamata yang belakangan diketahuinya bernama Shimizu Kiyoko. Ia seolah mengambil jalan yang salah kemudian tersesat dan tak bisa kembali lagi. Eksistensi Kiyoko bagai lubang hitam yang menjerat dan hei, bahkan Suga tak punya ketertarikan khusus terhadap gadis berkacamata, namun ia tak bisa mengingkari bahwa gagang biru tua yang membingkai wajah itu membuatnya ratusan kali lebih atraktif. Lebih menjerat. Lebih membuat tersesat.

Hari itu adalah hari di pertengahan April yang hangat; Suga menandai hari ini di dalam kalendernya, ya, hari ini ia telah menemukan gadis yang seratus persen sempurna untuknya.

Suga baru mengetahui bahwa namanya adalah Shimizu Kiyoko ketika gadis itu berdiri di belakangnya, menyebut nama dan asal sekolah menengah pertama kepada tiga puluh satu kawan dan satu wali kelas. Pemuda itu terlalu larut dengan percakapannya bersama Daichi (tentang voli, ya, tentang voli, hanya satu hal di dunia ini yang bisa mengalihkan atensi Sugawara Koushi dari gadis yang seratus persen sempurna untuknya) sampai-sampai ia tidak memperhatikan bahwa Kiyoko memilih untuk duduk di belakangnya. Cukup untuk membuatnya tersanjung sesaat, bagaimanapun juga tidak ada yang melarangnya untuk berpikir bahwa Kiyoko _mungkin_ memiliki ketertarikan padanya.

Kiyoko adalah gadis yang seratus persen sempurna bagi Suga. Maka ketika Kiyoko diajukan untuk menjadi ketua kelas, Suga dengan sigapnya mengajukan dirinya sendiri untuk mendampingi Kiyoko; sebagai ketua kelas laki-laki tentu saja. Daichi menatapnya heran ketika Kiyoko menjabat tangan Suga sambil berkata, "Mohon kerjasamanya, Sugawara-kun," disambut dengan "Mohon kerjasamanya juga, Shimizu-san!" yang penuh nada riang. Bukan karena apa-apa, murni penasaran saja. Toh ada beberapa hal yang ingin sekali kautahu dan itu betul-betul karena penasaran, termasuk soal alasan Suga mengajukan diri menjadi ketua kelas. Daichi mendapatkan jawabannya di depan mesin penjual otomatis dan kaleng bekas jus persik, siapa duga jawabannya sedikit dangkal (setidaknya bagi Daichi).

"Begini deh, Daichi. Menurutmu siapa yang tak ingin mendampingi gadis yang seratus persen sempurna untuknya?" Suga menunjuk Daichi, sekilas sebelum menyambar botol teh oolong yang menggelinding keluar mesin. "Tidak ada."

"Jadi dia adalah gadis yang seratus persen sempurna untukmu?"

"Seratus persen."

"Darimana kaubisa tahu?"

Suga mengangkat bahunya. "Perlukah aku tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu?"

Daichi tidak percaya akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sehingga besar kemungkinannya ia akan tak percaya pada menilai-kesempurnaan-gadis-pada-pandangan pertama, tapi tak apa-apa, toh itu pilihan Daichi dan Suga memilih jalan lain yang berbeda.

"Jangan terlalu berharap." Itu pesan Daichi, yang tanpa sadar selalu berkumandang dalam benaknya bahkan setelah waktu berjalan seperti kereta cepat, Kiyoko ada bersamanya sebagai manager tim voli selama dua tahun, dan sikapnya pada Suga masih sama. Masih sama seperti sewaktu mereka berdampingan memimpin kelas, terikat dalam tali keparat berlabel profesionalitas. Mungkin karena Kiyoko tak pernah tahu. Karena Suga pun, tak pernah membiarkannya tahu. 'Shimizu' tak pernah berubah menjadi 'Kiyoko'.

 

 

 

 

 

 **b)** Kiyoko adalah gadis yang seratus persen sempurna bagi Suga dan keduanya tahu soal itu. Suga tahu soal itu seperti menerima wahyu, dan Kiyoko mendengar sendiri dari mulut Suga tentang persentase kesempurnaan dirinya di mata Suga. Sudah menjadi sifat Kiyoko untuk tetap diam mendengarnya, membiarkan hanya decit sepatu dan suara pantulan bola karet menjawab, dan juga adalah sifat Suga untuk tidak memaksakan respon atas kalimat yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Sugawara-kun,"

"Eh?"

"Giliranmu," Kiyoko menunjuk lapangan dengan penanya. " _Toss_."

"Ah, ya!"

Dari ujung lapangan yang diinjaknya untuk melakukan latihan _toss_ , Suga masih bisa melihat gradasi merah pada pipi Kiyoko dengan jelas. Ah, jika ia adalah gadis yang seratus persen sempurna untukmu, bahkan kau bisa melihatnya dari jarak lima ratus meter. Mungkin lebih.

 

 

 

 

 

 **c)** Kiyoko adalah gadis yang seratus persen sempurna bagi Suga, sayangnya Suga bukan pemuda yang seratus persen sempurna bagi Kiyoko. Kemungkinan tujuh puluh lima persen, paling besar delapan puluh. Yang jelas selisihnya tidak terlalu besar. Paling menyebalkan adalah, selisih yang tidak besar itu sudah kepalang membentuk jurang yang lebar. Suga akan jatuh apabila ia nekat melompatinya. Ia membiarkan saja jarak lima ratus meter melebar, sampai lima kilometer, sampai lima negara, sampai lima benua. Toh, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk mempersempit hal tersebut; semakin ia berusaha, semakin banyak kecewa yang akan terbit. Untuk sekarang yang lebih baik ia lakukan hanya menyimpan satu kecewa (yang dilahirkan dari kata-kata "Maaf Sugawara-kun, tapi kau bukanlah pemuda yang seratus persen sempurna untukku" dari Kiyoko) dan tidak membiarkannya menebar bibit untuk kekecewaan-kekecewaan yang lain.

 

 

 

 

 

 **d)** Kiyoko adalah gadis yang seratus persen sempurna bagi Suga, namun hanya itu. Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah di dalam kubik lima kali lima meter berisi tiga puluh dua siswa berseragam dan satu wali kelas, Shimizu Kiyoko berdiri dan menyebutkan namanya dengan suara yang agak pelan. Suga harus memutar posisi duduknya untuk melihat sosok Kiyoko, dan saat itulah Suga menemukan bahwa Kiyoko adalah gadis yang seratus persen sempurna baginya. Ia tak pernah punya ketertarikan terhadap gadis berkacamata, namun matanya melihat Kiyoko sebagai seseorang yang atraktif. Ia bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Kiyoko hanya dengan melihat punggungnya bahkan dari jarak lima ratus meter.

"Dia gadis yang seratus persen sempurna untukku."

"Benarkah?" Di depan mesin penjual otomatis, Daichi mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksudmu, dia tipe idealmu atau apa?"

"Bukan, hanya seratus persen sempurna."

"Iya, itu artinya tipe idealmu kan?"

"Berbeda, bukan itu," Suga mengibaskan tangannya.

"Suga, kita berasal dari planet yang sama, kan?" Daichi tertawa geli. Suga hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya. _Daichi, kau hanya belum mengalaminya. Menemukan gadis yang seratus persen sempurna di matamu. Kau seharusnya berharap untuk segera mengalaminya._

"Lalu, kau sudah menemukan gadis yang sempurna." Daichi memulai. "Dan apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Suga terdiam. "Apa yang ingin kulakukan?"

"Tentu saja kau harus melakukan sesuatu, kan? Demi Tuhan, ia kan gadis-yang-paling-sempurna di matamu?" Ya, Kiyoko memang gadis yang seratus persen sempurna di mata Suga. Tapi hanya itu. (Daichi akan menganggap Suga aneh setelah ini.)

 

 

 

 

 

 **e)** Kiyoko hanyalah gadis yang delapan puluh persen sempurna di mata Suga, sementara Suga hanyalah pemuda yang delapan puluh dua persen sempurna bagi Kiyoko. Tapi ada Koushi dan Kiyoko dalam hari-hari mereka. Ada kehangatan dari telapak tangan dan pipi dan kening. Suga berulangkali berkata pada Kiyoko bahwa ia bertemu dengan gadis yang seratus persen sempurna di matanya, namun tetap saja tangan yang pas dengan sela-sela jari tangannya hanya tangan Kiyoko. Jika dijumlahkan mereka hanyalah seratus enam puluh dua persen sempurna (bukan dua ratus!) yang menyisakan tiga puluh delapan persen untuk ketidaksempurnaan. Ketidaksempurnaan yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghalangi senyum yang terbit saat mereka bertukar kartu ucapan tahun baru, pada Januari yang dingin, namun senyum mereka mampu melelehkan salju.

_Koushi-kun, selamat tahun baru, Koushi-kun yang delapan puluh dua persen sempurna; setidaknya delapan belas persen sisanya kau mengisinya dengan kebahagiaan. Semoga masih bisa secerah mentari di tahun-tahun berikutnya. Kiyoko._

_Selamat tahun baru, Kiyoko. Mungkin kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk sempurna; siapa peduli kalau kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama dan bahagia? Koushi._


End file.
